The Inner Band Geek in us All
by Carlajward
Summary: Includes all Greys Anatomy cast.  Set in High School, A concert Band heads on a Band Tour AkaBand Camp. With pairings to be decided, games, rule breaking, concerts and Greys a’ la Mischief! Story line created before S4E7, so all ORIGINAL content
1. Chapter 1

The Inner Band Geek of us all.

Grey's Cast in a High School Concert Band. Will take a Band tour (In Australia) with pairings, games, rule breaking, concerts and Greys-a'la-Mischief! Suggestions most welcome and Reviews Required!

**Musician Disclaimer**** – Don't take my instrument personality's too seriously, I know some very nice Flute players! Lol…It is only a generalization. **

**Greys Disclaimer**** – Don't' own anything, I'm not Shonda, so I'm not rich…only idea is the Concert Band, and the tour based on one l was apart of!**

"Fantastic effort!" Mr Webber their bandleader and teacher said, placing his baton of the stand, "We have a huge range which l think needs to be performed"

"A concert Sir?…At the town hall maybe?" came the question from a young and talented piano player, Christina Yang.

"How about at the school assembly….it would….ahhh…be great to ….ahh.. encourage people to join?" A tall and handsome Trombone player added, Mark Sloane's mind obviously on impressing the girls.

"Hmmnn…I was thinking more along the lines of a Band Tour" Mr Webber said.

"BAND CAMP" Blurted out a blonde and skinny Flutist, Meredith Grey "You have got to be kidding…"

"American Pie Band Camp" The tall and fiery red head Clarinettist sniggered, thinking of the movie.

"You'd love that wouldn't you Addison" came the smart arse comment from the tall, dark, handsome saxophone player who liked to lean against things, Derek Shepard.

"Come on guys, It'll be so much fun, I can't wait! Yay!" The enthusiastic blonde oboe player screamed in delight.

"Ah excuse me sir" The short and polite Bassoon player, Miranda Bailey asked "but I'm hoping it won't clash with our end of year exams, will it sir?"

"No, no, Miranda" Mr Webber replied "I was thinking maybe in four weeks?" He asked in a questioning tone, waiting for a reaction from his superb and dedicated band.

"Cool Sir, but where?" The obnoxious Alex Karev asked, fixing his reed on his Alto Saxophone.

"I was thinking maybe …. Queensland, The Great Barrier reef, some islands…." He trailed off.

"Sounds fantastic sir, Interstate!" Preston Burke, a trumpeter exclaimed having never been interstate in Australia before.

"Ok well then I'll do some phoning around, and keep practising, Izzy l want that oboe solo perfected so we can perform it whilst on tour" Mr Webber said indicating to Izzie.

"Not a problem Sir, Thankyou Very MUCH!" She exclaimed bounding out of the room to pack up her oboe.

"Izzie and Webber" Christina muttered in a whinging voice to Callie Torres, a Trumpet player "Their like an exclusive little club"

"I know! It's always either an Oboe solo or a Clarinet!" Callie exclaimed.

"Hey" Addison Montgomery yelled "Leave Clarinets outta this" hugging her clarinet to her chest pretending to pat it with lovingness.

"It's never trumpets…never Brass in fact" Callie complained

"I wonder why that is….Woodwind…ruler of all that is evil!" Addison said laughing.

"Well Brass is Class" Callie snapped back, but laughter overtaking her. Addison's and her debates were legendary. It was hard to believe they were best friends, they were always having a go at each other, but that's the one thing they had in common, their fiery ways.

"Here Here!" Exclaimed Derek Shepard walking to group that was growing in numbers with Alex and George listening intently, "So band camp hey?…pretty cool"

"He's just thinking of all the girls he's gonna try and pick up" Addison said smirking at her old crush.

"You Jealous?" Derek bite back.

"As if, lets just hope Miss Dark and twisty don't come" Addison snarled, as Meredith was leaving the room.

"Hey…leave her alone…what she ever do to you?" Derek said sympathetically

"It's what she hasn't done, it's what instrument she plays" Callie said answering for Addison.

"What you mean?" Derek questioned.

"She plays Flute, surely that says it all?" Callie exclaimed, looking shocked when Derek gave her a blank stare, "Don't tell me you haven't' heard of the instrument personality genres?"

The quiet clarinettist, George O'Malley then spoke.

"What instrument you play, it tells you all about the person"

"Then what does playing the piano say about me?" Christina asked no one in particular.

"It mean's your good at jugerling several things at a time, can be quite reserved and don't give out many details about yourself. Most tend to be rather smart and dedicated to be able to complete exams in which thousands others complete each year" Callie responded. This left Christina pondering until she asked about oboe players.

"Oboe players are soloists. Can be outgoing, but find it hard to play as a group, they always need to be soloing. They are individuals who love the company of friends"

"Saxophone players?" Derek asked laughing. He couldn't believe the rubbish Callie could come up with, she really was a good improviser.

"A combination of quiet, reserved or Outgoing, generally good looking (This caused Derek to snigger) generally happy to fit in with a band and group but does at time need the limelight…leading to a close overlap with a Trumpeters"

"Trumpeters" Addison began "Are know-it-all's, competitive, determined, some are serious" she said nodding towards Preston who was carefully placing his Bach trumpet in it's case" oh and they are LOUD!….and bits of tin rubbish!" She finished laughing, nodding towards Callie who she handed the floor too.

"And Clarinet players….well there ain't much too them! Serious, boring, dedicated, smart, independent, thinking out side of the square…..but then you get the occasional red head who likes to argue…" she said laughing with an evil stare towards Addison who returned her look with poised lips her red locks hanging either side of her narrow long face.

"And then last but not least….the Flutes" Addison said with a sigh "Popular-and they know it, hot, have all the guys" An even bigger sigh came after this "Generally take the form of a cheerleader in America"

"I don't believe that…it's rubbish…l wouldn't go one of them" Alex said in her show off way, looking a little too intently at Addison as he said that.

"Excuse me" Mr Webber buttered in, whilst making his way to the band room door "But shouldn't you be off to class?"

"Ahh yes" George muttered

"Just leaving" the group chorused.

Once Mr Webber had left the room and the other students had filed out, Callie motioned to Addison and said "Band Camp…. should be interesting hey?"

"Can't wait…. although l have sooo much homework!" Addison whined.

"Addy! relax a bit…..I'll bring the Alcohol!" Callie Exclaimed

"Noo…you cant do that…it's illegal!" Addison Gasped.

"It's not, if no-one finds it!"

**Now Review and I'll play you a song! Up Next...Bando's Tour with Grog and Mischief!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry long time no write, School absolutely a Nightmare!….But School Holidays in one week yay!

**Now, just letting you know, the relationships I've hinted at here, were not at all what l intended, so they may change, but I'd love your import!**

**Thanks!**

Addison POV 

Her red hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head, her arms burning under the strain of carrying her Clarinet case, luggage, Gucci bag and pillow.

She trundled towards the bus and placed the bags beside the bus, where a pile was building up, tripping over the well know uneven path.

'Arghh' she muttered to herself. 5.30 AM, not a good hour of the morning. She was a person who stayed up late getting organised and slept into 8.00 AM. But now once she was up and having made the stumble over the famous uneven path, she was awake for the rest of the day, or the morning at least.

She was in the process of fixing herself and her handbag when someone else tripped over the path and a "Shit" rang through cool morning air. Addison turned around to see Callie reclaiming her composure, her friend Sally wiping the dirt from her duffel bag.

"Hey Callie! Hey Sally" Addison yelled.

"Morning" Callie grumbled.

"Why the grumpy face?"

"No sleep" she said yawing.

"Ok.. may l ask why?…Conscience getting the better of you" Addison asked thinking of the Alcohol she was supposedly bringing.

"No…." She said sharply "We were up till like 1 AM, Sally and I, she was staying with me so she didn't have to get up early to drive in from Coleraine, playing board games…l mean how sad is that?"

Addison replied laughing "Yer, you could say that…anyway I'm hopping on the bus, wanna get a seat together?"

"Oh I'm sorry Addy, l kinda promised Sally I'd sit with her, but I'll sit with you at some time ok?' She added with a rush.

"Yer, no that's cool" She then turned carrying her handbag and pillow and boarded the bus.

The front seat contained Mr Webber's books, scores and first aid kits, Mr Webber absent, locking up the music centre. She proceeded up the aisle, heading towards the back of the bus. She spotted the seat she wanted, near the back near the cool people, but sort of near the middle, but not right in the middle where a teacher generally sits. She took her seat on the left hand of the bus, next to the window, placing her pillow against the window.

'Why did l even bother to bring this pillow' she thought to herself. 'Cause it's what most people do' she told herself. Most of the girls generally slept with them, but once Addy was up she up and there was no sleeping. So she placed the pillow behind her for some support and looked out the window.

The bus was being loaded with the help of the gorgeous Mark Sloan and Derek Shepard, instruments first, then luggage, being closely watched by Mr Webber who had wandered back. There seemed to be an internal war happening between them, seeing who could load the most luggage the fastest into their section of the bus, without Mr Webber catching onto what they were doing.

Addison laughed to herself, catching a nasty snigger from a Meredith Grey walking by and sitting a few rows back with another girl, presumedly from the choir Addison thought to herself.

The look shut her up and she continued to looking out the window.

A tearful Izzy Stevens had arrived; an oboe, small rolling suitcase and day backpack in hand, Her mother and a younger girl in tow. She placed her luggage on the ground, where a certain Mark Sloan instantly ran up and asked her if she'd like him to place them on the bus for her. She must have made some indication of some kind, as Mark picked up the oboe and suitcase and placed it on the bus.

It seemed that Izzie's eyes had started to bawl even more, as the younger girl produced a hankie for her. Her mother and her exchanged hugs and kisses on each cheek, before Izzy broke away and boarded the bus.

'Great' Addison thought to herself, a homesick one. Addison was quite the opposite; she enjoyed going away on these trips, she was actually glad to get away. Her mother still in bed, her father had driven her to the school, Addison insisting that she just be dropped and he could go for his morning run.

The blotchy eyed Izzy boarded the bus and sat in the seat in front of Addison.

"Morning Addison" She exclaimed, her tears washed away, back to her old self.

"Morning" Addison replied in a monotone, pretending to be busy with something in her bag.

Izzy took this as a sign to turn around and then starting sending messages with her hands to her mother.

Addison sighed to herself as she finished the zipper on her bag. It was going to be a long tour.

Five minutes later the bus was loaded and the last few students, namely Derek and Mark had boarded taking their reserved seats up the back.

Most people were sharing seats with people, not Addison though. Although she did like to have a seat to herself where she could stretch out and not be crammed next someone she did feel sorry for herself that no one else wanted to sit next to her. She felt like the odd one out in the band, everyone had someone.

Callie had Sally, Derek had Mark, and even Meredith had someone.

'Gosh' she thought to herself 'I have to stop doing this to my self…I'm going to make my self depressed' and with that she took out her Mp3 player and tuned into the music from the movie Brassed Off, not that she would ever let Callie know!

Mr Webbers POV 

'Oh god' He thought to himself 'how was l even stupid enough to suggest this?"

It had been one problem to the next. Adele complaining that I'm never home, always at work, leaving the music centre keys at home, Mark and Derek's competitiveness only beginning of and of course one of his teachers falling sick. Just great!

"Should we tell them now?" came the question from Miss Tasman, a young and bright music theory teacher who was sitting opposite him.

Mr Webber sighed and nodded. She then proceeded to stand up and indicated that Richard ought to too.

"Oh right guys Listen up!" She yelled to the bus, making sure her voice would be heard right to the end of the bus and would be interrupting any condoling that would have already started. 44 weary eyed heads turned to face her, all but one was missing.

"Yes you too, Miss Montgomery" That woke Addison up out of her daze and music.

"Argh Sorry Miss" she blushed while the bus laughed at her.

"Now that l have everyone's attention, would you please all now listen to Mr Webber"

"Ah thankyou Miss Tasman" he said coughing "Now the rules of this trip, no alcohol and smoking what so ever, if l find on bit of evidence whatsoever, you will be going home, am l clear on this?"

A chorus of yes, and yeah, yeah, echoed through the bus.

"Now if we tell you to be back at the bus at a certain time, you must be back not a second later, we are on a tight schedule. The bus driver has told me to inform you that no feet will be on seats and there will be standing while the bus is in motion. I think that's about all….now wait, one last thing" He looked around at all the eyes staring at him, they are not going to like this one "There will be no students in opposite sex's rooms at all"

"What?" Mark Sloan blurted out, but then turning a dark shade of red after realizing what he'd just said.

"Do l need to repeat myself Mr Sloan?"

"No sir" he replied trying to melt into the floor.

"Righto then" He finished smiling to himself "Thankyou and enjoy the tour!"  
He sat back down in his seat and turned to face Miss Tasman.

"Well that didn't go to bad did it?"

"Yer not all, except they all hate you" She replied laughing.

Meredith's POV 

'How ridicules is that rule' she thought to herself 'well it doesn't even matter, no decent guys on this tour anyway, or girls' she thought sniggering to herself. Anna, who she'd decided was her best chance to sit with, hadn't shut up for the entire last 15 minutes, well excluding Mr Webbers outrages speech.

There had been no one else really in her league to hang with, except Anna the Soprano Choir star. She wasn't quite her league, but then she wasn't Callie Torres's.

She swayed her head to the tall red head, which she'd faked laughed at on the way. Addison, she'd heard all about her and her crush on Derek, dubbed 'Mc Dreamy' by the Asian Pianist girl. But it seemed like she'd gotten over him, or maybe just shut up about him.

With her eyes closed, Meredith noted, she didn't quite look like a bitch, she kinda looked…peaceful. There were so many sides to that girl, she could be such a flirtatious women around the guys, a serious person and then she could be Satan when around the influences of Callie.

"Hey Mer, what's ya favourite colour?" Anna asked Meredith in a whinging tone.

"I dunno" Meredith getting slightly inpatient with Anna "Black?"

Geez even Addison is properly better than this girl, she thought smiling to herself.

"What you smiling for?" she asked.

But before she got a chance to answer, a male's voice bellowed from the seat behind her.

"Meredith, come play cards with us!" the recently broken male's voice boomed.

She turned around to face Derek Shepard, his black, curly hair perfect as usual.

"Come on, Please…we need more people…" He whinged.

She considered the possibilities; playing with people who despised her mostly, or sit next to Anna.

"Sure" she replied, missing the groan of Mark's voice.

Derek's POV 

"Come on Der, Meredith…I'd even rather play with Stevens" Mark complained in a hush tone to him.

"She can't be that bad, give her a chance, we need more players, and I'm sick of kicking your arse, it's beaten through and though." He replied. "Hey Meredith" he said looking up to Meredith who had just sat in aisle.

"I've always liked a women whose started from the bottom up" Mark said smirking.

"Mark, your bastard!…Don't mind him, he's just being sex crazed Mark" he said trying to make Meredith feel more comfortable, but really he shouldn't have bothered.

"Well maybe you should see Addison, she seems pretty sex crazed about Mc Dreamy over here" she said indicating to him, causing him to turn a bright shade of red and to concentrate intently on the pack of cards in his hands.

"Ahh naghh" Mark added "He's taking his time with her, someone special he reckons, take the slow path is the best way he thinks. Me? Quite the opposite, like to get in there thick and fast before it's all over" Again smirking at dear Meredith.

"Right ahh" Meredith said attempting to steer the conversation back to the cards "So what game we playing?"

"Cheat?" Mark suggesting looking over to a sad faced Addison staring out the window. Suggesting knowing that it was Addison's favourite game.

"Boring" Meredith, sighed.

"Ok then, how about…Strip Poker!" Derek exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

To Mark Slone's utter disappointment, Strip poker didn't have a chance to eventuate. No sooner than they had dealt the cards, they had arrived in Albany Wodonga for lunch.

Mr Webber had told them to be back at the bus at 1.30, no later and they were free to go to lunch wherever they wished.

Having parked between a KFC and McDonalds, the majority of students choose either of these options instead of the walk to the main strip of shops. Mark and Derek headed to KFC, both wanting to be first in line, craving the famous burger.

"Check out the legs on that one!" Mark said to Derek, talking about the women in short shorts walking past the bus and wolf whistler ling. "I like this town already!"  
"How about lunch first? Then women" Derek said steering Mark away from the long leggered women and towards KFC.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGA 

Addison took her time getting of the bus, stuffing her book "Tandia" By Bryce Courtney into her black bag. Being brought up a relatively healthy eater by her mother, she wasn't too keen on the fast food on option, but as know one else was walking towards the CBD, she choose KFC.

Entering the building the smell of their famous chips hit her nose, but so did the que in front of the registers. Sighing to herself she went to the back on the line and waited.

10 minutes later having received her large chips and Pepsi Max she proceeded to find a table. Along the way she passed Callie, who yelled her over to where she was sitting with Derek and Mark. Cautiously she walked over and took a seat beside Callie, saying hello to both Mark and Derek.

"Do you eat anything Addison?" Mark asked, the outside of his mouth covered in sauce from his burger.

"Yer, I'm just not much of a fan of burgers and such" her voice gaining confidence.

"You a vegetarian?" Derek asked.

"No, but l mean…it kinda looks a little grouse that burger" she replied pointing to the burger halfway in his mouth.

"It does?" Derek asked quizzically, oblivious to the grease all over the paper.

"Hmmn, so anyway" Callie said breaking the silence "Shopping Adds?"

Addison who was consuming the rest of her chips merely nodded, her mouth still full.

"I think that was a no Callie, I don't' think Addison likes shopping that much!" Derek said teasing. Addison having now finished her mouthful gave Derek one of her famous stare and kicked him in the shins.

"Oi! That hurt!" Derek yelped, his hand disappearing under the table, presumedly the rub his sore leg. Addison simply shrugged, a smile trying not to be let lose.

"Does it feel like were interrupting something here?" Mark asked Callie, glancing over to Addison and Derek with a hint of sarcasm. From where Mark was sitting it looked like Derek's arm had moved away from his leg, and over to Addison's, who was squirming all over the place.

"Hey l heard that Mark!" Addison said laughing, having finally stood up, and Derek's arm was safely back on the table.  
"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but only 30 minutes for shopping, Add, coming boys?" Callie asked.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAG 

32 minutes later Addison and Callie had arrived back at the bus, arms loaded; well Addison in particular, with shopping bags, much to Mr Webber's disgust.

"Hurry up girls!" Mr Webber said, as they rushed up the bus's stairs.

Since Addison's last time of the bus, there had been some seat shuffling, the homesick Izzie wasn't sitting alone in the seat in front of her, she was joined by Alex Karev and Callie had taken up residence next to Mark up the back.

Addison took her seat and took out her book and continued from where she was up too. A card game had resumed up the back of the bus and most curtains on the bus were closed blocking the sun, Addison choosing to leave her curtain open for the light.

There was movement in the seat in front of her as Alex turned around to face her.

"What ya reading?" he asked.

Caught a little by surprise Addison had to ask him to repeat the question.

"What book are you reading?" he asked again.

"Oh sorry, umm, Tandia, By Bryce Courtney, it's a sequel to the 'Power of one"

"Cool, that's a movie isn't it? Bout that Boy and his chicken and Hitler and stuff?"  
"Yes, and the Apartheid of South Africa.." she was about to continue but stopped herself, 'he didn't want to hear her rambling on"

"Cool, well I'll talk to you later" he said finishing the conversation by turning around.

Addison sighed to herself and returned to her book.

Hours past as "Tandia" consumed her and when she next looked it was dark outside and Mr Webber was loading a DVD into the player at the front of the bus.

Closing her book after realising she wouldn't be reading anymore she looked up at the TV screen and the title "The notebook" flashed across the screen.

'Oh come on' she muttered to herself. Couldn't they pick something better? Although she had seen it before, it wasn't her type of movie; she was more an Adventure, Comedy, Action person. 'I wonder who choose this?' she thought to herself. One name flashing through her mind; Izzie Stevens.

Just as the movie started playing, her phone vibrated, signalling a text had arrived.

Flipping the phone up, she read the message.

'Come up the back, plenty of room' Callie T Sent 20.02PM.

Balancing the consequences of this pre action, she decided to go with it. Pocketing her cell phone she creped up the aisle, careful not to get in the way of anyone's viewing or being spotted by the bus driver.

She reached Callie's chair expecting to sit next to her, but only finding a spare one behind her in the last row next to Derek. Addison gave eyes to Callie who simply replied. "I'll swap with you soon"

Derek, who had been watching Addison and had blackmailed Callie into texting Addison telling her to come up, shuffled over to make room for her.

"Hey" he said to her as she sat down.

"Hey too!" she replied, arranging her self, with plenty of distance between her and Derek.

She had resigned herself to the fact long ago, that her thing for Derek was well over. They had silently flirted for a couple of months but then it had stopped when he started dating Sarah, a girl from the popular crowd. But somehow everyone had found out about her crush on him and had given her hell for ages. And when he had broken up with Sarah he had made no indication of what had happened all those months ago between him and herself, causing her to resigned herself to the fact that it was never going to happen and to get over it. Although she spent less time thinking about him, she hadn't moved on to find someone else, a thought that plagued her current thoughts.

"So is this a good movie" Derek asked her.

"It's okay, a bit sucky though" she replied screwing her perfect complexion up.

"What you mean?"

"All lovey dovey, not really my type of movie"

"Oh okay" he replied, a little unsure of how to continue.

As they settled into the movie, she felt Derek's body drawing closer to hers, making her feel a little uncomfortable. To try and break the awkwardness she took her heels off, revealing her stocking covering her feet. She was very conscious of her feet; she'd never liked them. She always wore covered in toe shoes to hide them and never wore sandals or went bare foot. She brought her feet up and under the right side of her body so she was on a bit of an angle.

Unfortunately right at the moment they hit a swerve in the road, causing her to fall right into Derek, Derek catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Shiitt" Addison said, her face blushing madly "Sorry"

"It's okay, happens all the time" he said laughing, as he helped her back up. His right side of his body, staying close to Addison, sort of protecting her from falling again.

"Having fun back there you two" came the smart arse comment from Mark, who along with Callie had witnessed the entire event.

"Were fine, thankyou" She replied putting them in their place.

All four of them returned to the movie, Addison and Derek occasionally turning to each other and giving each other looks.

The movie had just reached the awkward part of the movie where the two main characters were about to kiss and make love to each other. Addison knew it was coming, so tried her best to concentrate on the screen.

"Addison" Derek murmured

"Yah?" she replied still watching.

"Addison" he said again, placing his hand on her cheek.

She turned around in surprise, her mouth still open as Derek leaned in, touching her lips as she went down on top of him, the lips still interlocking.

GAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAG 

'Oh come on man' Mark thought to himself. In the seat behind him, Derek and Addison were madly getting it on, and a few seats in front of him, Izzie and Alex were interlocking for the first time. 'Geez, everyone's getting some action except me'.

He looked to the girl sitting next to him, weighing up the possibilities of the action he was about to take. 'Oh to hell with it' he thought.

"Callie" he asked.

"Yes" she replied turning to face him.

"I…" he began to say, but being a man of action and not words he leant in to kiss her, but pulling out very fast, as the pain on his cheek caught up with him.

"Dude, what was that for" he asked painfully, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Not cool Slone, I'm not going to be another one of your playgirls" Callie replied laughing to herself.

"Geez, no need to slap, even Derek's getting more action than l am!" he said indicating to the seat behind him.

"You'll get over it!" Callie said in a bold voice "Yo, you two" she said yelling over the seat to the two bodies, which were interlocked.

"Excuse me?" Callie said, getting impatient. The two students looked up, both red in the face, matching Addison hair, trying not to look to suss.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are officially in the Capital of Australia! Welcome to Canberra" she said as they pulled up to their accommodation.

"CALLIE!" Derek yelled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Well that's going to please some people, others not, but everyone will be pleased eventually, the way l have this planned for Addison.

**It wasn't how l really expected it to go, but I'll fix it, in the next few chapters!**

**Oh and sorry, there was no strip poker, but not very appropriate for a bus with teachers and onlookers lol**

**Up next, touring the sites on Canberra, a concert and a late night game!**

**Now wouldn't it be nice if everyone who read this reviewed? And pigs will fly lol!**

**Once l have 6 reviews l will update! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, not quite touring yet, or a game, but at the accommodation, scenes that need to happen before we go sightseeing!**

**Oh and thanks to all whom reviewed! It is very much appreciated!**

**Oooo and Private Practice aired in American last night! Yay, and do now I'm waiting for someone to post it online so l can see it. (I live in Aus, we wont get it till next year, that's if we even get it!)**

**So here we go!**

**GAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

To all girls' utter disgust, they were stuck in a room together.

Callie, Addison and Meredith were to become rooming buddies, while Alex, Derek, and Mark, sharing a room, stood back clutching their stomachs.

As Mr Webber handed over the key to Callie, he received the complaints and winges he knew was coming.

"Sir, maybe it would be better if l room with someone else?" Meredith asked, with the sweet look in her eyes.

"No Miss Grey, l think you will be fine where you are"Mr Webber replied smirking to himself. 'Those girls are going to work out what ever problem they have which other' he thought to himself.

Mutturing to themselves they trundeled off to room 145, their lugguage lagging behind them.

"I bags top bed!" Addison said

"Me too!" Callie added.

"Don't mind me" Meredith murmed to herself, quiet enough not to be heard by the other two girls.

Addison and Callie ran in and scored their beds by thrwing their luggage on the beds. Meredith took her time, feeling out of place and placed her luggage on the lower bunk under Addison.

Meredith began to unpack her black suitcase when her phone started playing 'I wish l were a punk rocker' indicating someone was calling her, she picked the phone up and accepted the call.

"Heya hun!" was all that was heard of the call before she left the room, heading for somewhere private.

"Oh thankgod!" Callie heaved, pretending to let out a big breath she had been holding onto. "How are we going to survive?"

"I know, who's she going out with this week?" Addison asked.

"Who knows, Who cares, if things get bad, l could end up in the boys room, not that l'd mind!" Callie said laughing.

"Callie, you can't do that! You heard what Mr Webber said" Addison said, her voice sounding a little scared.

"Just like l couldn't bring this?" she said, divulging into her bag and producing the alchol she'd brought along.

Addison gasped. "CALLLIIIEE!" she dragged out.

"Lighten up Addy, Webber will never know!" replacing the grog back at the bottom of her bag "Coming swimming, give u a medly race!" she said teasing Addison.

Addison who often swam, and was one of the weird kind who liked swimming laps, was all for it, and Callie was good competition to race. They grabbed their togs, towels and googles and headed downstairs to the indoor swimming pool.

GAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG 

"Ok GO!" Callie shouted. Addison and Callie dived off the edge and went into the leg of butterfly.

There were a few of the girls watching who had been playing volleyball and were pointing and cheering on the two girls.

Addison whose best strokes were butterfly and Freestyle was leading by at least 3 strokes. As Callie ended the last 10 meters of the Butterfly leg was tiring but would catch up in the Backstroke and Breastroke, and that's what did happen.

When they went into the final freestyle leg, Callie was infront, but only by two strokes. Addison did her tumble turn and came up a bit high, high enough to see two bodies on the edge of the water. The two bodies made her feel uneasy and questioning their presence. And because her consioence got the better of her, she stopped the race, or she stopped swimming and looked up at the two bodies.

It was Derek. The boy she'd just made out with on the bus. God, she felt so embarrassed, she sworn to herself she was over him, but obviously not.

But Derek was not alone. On the edge of the pool, her feet dangerling in the heated water was Meredith Grey. That look upon her face, staring down into the eyes of the charming Derek who was wearing only boardshorts in the water.

Staring at them felt like a stick was stabbing her chest.

"Yo Addison!" came the shout from Callie at the end of the pool "What happened?" she asked.

Addison turned around, a little confused.

"Oh sorry" she glanced back at Derek and Meredith and then duck dived back to the end of the pool, without a splash rising the water, it was like was invisible, moving in the shadows.

"What happened to you girl?" Callie asked

"Them!" she replied pointing in the direction, not wanting to look at them.

"Oh" was all Callie said.

Addison took her goggles off and placed them on the edge of the pool before Callie spoke.

"It's proberly nothing Addie, you know Derek, he's always flirting with someone"

"Yer, your proberly right" she said as she made to get out of the pool.

"Where you going?" Callie asked

"I was just going to go back to our room"

"Addie, don't let Derek or any boy for the matter get in the way of doing something you like. You swim your laps, even show off a little, and just ignore the McBastard"

Addison pondered this thought as the Asian girl, Christina and Alex entered the pool room. Addison watching them closely, or more the boy with the very well toned body from boxing.

"Yer, your right" Addison said, gaining her confidence back "Derek isin't everything, I may currently have a thing with him, but it doesn't mean l own him or anything does it?"

"No, but, well, by High school rules once you make out with someone, your kinda committed, like Marriage, but it doesn't mean that's the case here" she added quickly.

"Yer…" she said like she was pondering it "anyway, laps to do, catch ya later!" and with that Addison kicked off the wall into her smooth and fluent freestyle stroke she had acquired over the years.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGA 

As she went into her final freestyle lap, she was going to make it count. Fast, Hard, controlled, but still with a hint of elegance.

She kicked hard of the wall and went straight into a six beat kick. She was halfway down the lane when her head bumped into something.

'Surely not the wall?' she thought to herself 'I can't be going that fast?'.

"Oh sorry" came the male voice as she stood up, a little dumbfounded.

It was Alex.

"Geez, watch what your doing!" she barked at him. Her Satan personality shinning through.

"I'm sorry, you got in my way though" he said smirking.

"What?" she shouted. "This is my lane, it goes up and down" pointing it out like he was a preschooler.

"Maybe so, but this is my lane" he said pointing to an imaginary line going horizontally straight through Addison's lane.

"That's not even a lane you idiot!" she barked back.

"Well technically it is, if someone's swimming in a straight line then it can be considered a line," he said trying to sound superior.

"No it can't, It's not even 50 meter's long, it's barely 20!" she exaggerated.

"Well maybe l didn't want to swim 50 meters, 20 suits me fine!" he said laughing.

"You bum!" she said, splashing water at him.

"Oi!" he replied pretending to be pissed off, splashing water at her.

"Now, that was just UN called for!" throwing two arms back and powerfully bringing them forwards through the water, causing a wave to go through the area where he was last standing.

"Hey!!!" she said looking around. But he had disappeared.

It wasn't until there was a tug at her leg and she had fallen backwards into the water, did she realize where he had gone.

"gunnooott ffiiirrr" she tried to make out, water filling up in her mouth as she went under.

Addison felt herself sinking to the bottom, where she met Alex who sat on the bottom of the floor, crossed legged pretending to drink tea and offering her some.

She escaped a laugh, as she felt herself rising back to the top. But as she neared the top a pair of strong, solid hands held her waist and brought her back down to his level.

Smiling, he mouthed the words with bubbles floating to the top, "I've got you".

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGA**

Callie entered the Sauna where Derek, Mark, and George all sat, George adding water to the hot rocks and smiling as Callie walked in.

"Come on man, no chicks in here!" Mark wined; his Speedo's hugging his almost perfect crotch.

"If it bother's you so much, LEAVE!" Callie barked back.

Mark and Derek made to leave, before Callie stopped.

"Actually Derek could l talk to you for a sec?" she asked

"Your in now mate!" Mark said punching him on the shoulder. "Come on O'Malley, let's leave these two love birds to themselves" taking George by the shoulders and leading him out the door.

"She doesn't really like him, does she?" George asked Mark quietly once outside.

"Does it matter? He might be getting some action!" He replied rubbing his hands together, "Race ya in!"

Back inside the sauna, Callie had taken a seat opposite Derek.

"Derek, I need to talk to you about Addison" she said.

"Oh what now?" he replied, his monotone and boredom showing through to Callie.

"You can't hurt her" she said bluntly.

"Does it look like I'm going too?" he questioned.

"Well yes, it does!" she stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to be around her. You can't just kiss her and leave her like unwanted goods. You've made a commitment to her. If you leave her alone too long, she might feel like you don't want her anymore and she'll do some drastic like cheat on you!"

"Look Callie, I like Addy, we've been friends for ages, and l gave her what she wanted. But l can't be around with her all the time, l do have a life you know!"

"Hmnn" she replied pondering what he just said, "Just, Just don't hurt her Derek, she's a woman of commitment and l would hate you to break that out of her"

"We done here Callie?" he asked making to leave.

Callie simply nodded, full of worry for her friend.

**So, I've kinda used some of Addison's and Derek's marriage history to play apart in this, as can be seen in the sauna scene mainly.**

**A lot of you don't like the ADDEX ship and want MERDER and l do have to kinda agree, but I've given the people who like Addex what they wanted.**

**So stay tuned to find out what happens next, and l promise there will be some sightseeing! Oh and for those who were disappointed about the strip poker, well it's going to happen next! (Yay! In Izzie tone.)**

**Now review and stay glued! (Hehe, I'm a poet and l didn't know it!)**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

You'll be glad to know, l even learnt how to play poker for this! 

"Did you know if we were a republic, we wouldn't have a Governor-General?" Izzie Stevens said to no one in particular "But l guess then we wouldn't have these beautiful grounds"

The band was lucky enough to have had a session booked for them to tour the Governor-General's house and garden. It included a huge double story white building, with plants growing all up it, two huge lakes, a tennis court, a hedge maze, swimming pool and memorial gardens with many rare botany and flowers.

"And if we are lucky, we may even get to see the Governor-General today, although he does have a plane he is running to catch" The tour guide commented as they walked in the very long room, with the very long table all set for a meal.

"Now the entire 24 piece set in front of each seat makes use in a 4 course meal"

"Hey Look!" Mark yelled pointing out the window! "The governor-general is leaving!"

Almost the entire band ran to the window to try and get a glimpse of the GG leaving in his black limoscene.

"Ah yes, okay then, how about we head towards the Rolls Royce, and have a look inside. It's a very special car in which the queen has ridden in the last time she was in Australia" the tour guide resumed leading out of the house and towards the magnificent garage across the bright green lawn that was still wet from the mild rains the night before.

"A Car, Whoppe!" Addison murmured to Callie, walking out the door "I wonder where Derek is?"

"Ah properly, already at the car" Callie said, getting a little concerned "Anyway, did you hear Meredith snor last night?"

"I know!" Addison said, "Who knew such a loud sound could come from her, such a little person"

"Oi!" came the call from Cristina Yang "Leave little people alone, Miss Giraffe Legs"

"That was rude!" Addison replied trying to act mad.

"Another thing Daddy long legs, why you wear the heels? Aren't they meant for short people"

"Who ever said that, l like heels, l like MY heels! You got a problem with that?"

"No it just seems stupid" she replied walking off.

"Geez these younger students, they have a will of their own don't they?" Addison said to Callie "Callie?" she asked.

But Callie was focussed on the two people leaving the hedge maze, hand in hand. Realizing who they were, she drew her attention back to Addison and tried to get her fixated on the royalty car.

"Check out the wine holder, oooohhh and the black leather!" she commented pretending to be excited.

"Great Callie, really great, since when did you care about cars?" Addison asked.

"ummmm, since l wanted to become a car designer?"

"bullshit" Addison coughed "what happened to a sport's phycologists?"

"I dunno, that's ages away!" Callie droned off, getting a little distracted towards the two students who had rejoined the group "How about l race you to the middle of the maze?"

"Your on girl!" Addison said pretending to get ready "Hang on a sec, Heals"

"Ok girl, you gotta get rid of those heals, Yang has a point, why do you wear them? Your so tall already!"

"I like my shoes, and l, l, um, l feel more confident in them, l can sort of walk over the people, who walk over me all the time"

"Addison, l'll never get you!"  
"No-one ever does!" She added, heels in hand, running towards the maze.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA Richard Webbers POV 

'Well that went well' he thought to himself, as he placed his baton on the music stand. He turned around and bowed to the audience and then indicated that his band should do the same.

He then asked Izzie to remain standing to be acknowledged for her most beautiful solo.

As the audience was leaving he could hear people humming their last tune. 'Music from Pirates of the Carribean'. 'Gosh it's a good song, and they play it so well.

The first bit was tricky for the woodwinds, but Addison was a marvellous player and could handle to the double tonguing wonderfully leading the rest of the woodwind players. And Preston Burke's trumpet solo was absolutely beautiful! He had wonderful internation and a ringing tone. Mr Webber thought he was a very lucky band to have such talented students and wanted them to know.

"That was wonderful! I am so proud!" he said to the Concert band who were closing their music books. "One concert down, six to go! And to celebrate l think you guys deserve some free time, lets say, ummm, ah, shopping?"

"Yay!" Addison screamed along with many other smiling faces.

"Yiepe!" Izzie said, glee streaming from her face.

"Ok then, you have a couple of hours, you may remain at our accommodation or shop. Oh, and do remember we have limited space on the bus" he said indicating to a certain lady in the Clarinet section.

"What?" she asked looking around the band who were laughing.

"Yes Miss Montgomery, and be back before lights out at 10.30, Good Afternoon to you all!" he finished, leaving the students to pack up and head shopping.

"I think they are beginning to like you again Richard" came the smart allic comment from Miss Tasman.

"We will see, Coffee?" he asked holding his arm out to her.

"I'd be delighted!" she replied linking arms and exiting the building.

GAGAGGAGAGAGGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGA 

At about 8.30 Addison trundled up the stairs, to her room, her arms loaded with designer bags. Considering her addiction to shoes and her spending habits, she hadn't brought that much. Canberra, she decided wasn't really a shopping place, more a lot of people just in suits and not many shops, she decided she would control her self and wait till Queensland.

Callie, who she had started shopping with, had eventually got left behind. Addison who was very much a quick look in the shop and at prices and if she saw nothing she liked was out of there. Whereas Callie liked to stay and look at bargains and didn't go into every shop there was.

Most of the shops had closed at 8.00PM, so Addison had grabbed a Mocha from 'Gloria Jeans' and had walked home, occasionally passing band members who were all laughing with friends.

'I can't blame anyone else' she'd told herself 'I do this to myself by only caring about what l want, and not others'.

She had reached the 1st level of their accommodation and was walking to her door, when she past room 143, where Mark, Derek, and Alex were staying.

There seemed to be a crowd forming inside the doorway she saw as she took a quick look inside.

"Addison" came the annoying voice of Mark "Come in, we are just about to start"

"Start what?" Addison asked curiosity.

"Poker! We just need a couple more players" he added.

"What about Mr Webbers' rule?"

"Don't you ever break any rules Addy?"

"Ummm well no actually l don't." She said straightening her posture and putting her shoulders back.

"Miss goodeytwoshoes! Mr Webber and the rest of the teachers are not back yet, so it'll be okay"

"Umm, okay, maybe, hang on" she stuttered "I'll just go put my bags in my room and I'll be right back"

"Cool" he said as she ran back to the room.

'Geez, she thought to herself, what am l getting myself into?'

She placed her bags on her bed and checked herself in the mirror.

"Damn it" she said. Her mascara had started smudge under her eye, forming a line to appear. She licked her finger and rubbed furiously at it, making it disappear. She grabbed her cell phone, ran out of the room closing the door behind her and knocking on the boys room.

Alex answered the door.

"Oh hi, yer come in" a hint of nervousness escaping his mouth.

"Ta" she said as she entered the room. It seemed that almost the entire band had been invited, or well maybe that was just Addison exaggerating. In a circle sat, Mark, Derek, Callie, George, Meredith, Christina, and once he sat down, Alex.

Addison took a spot between Callie and George, must to George's disappointment.

Mark was dealing the cards; the chips lay in the centre,

"Now" Derek began "the rules of this are, if you get a Royal Flush, you get Royal privileges. You get to choose who you want to take of an item of clothing…"

"Hang on" Addison said, alarm in her eyes "I thought this was poker"

"It is" Derek said "Strip Poker!"

"Mark didn't mention anything about that!" the tension in her voice increasing.

"Would you have come if l had of?" Mark questioned. But before she got a chance to answer, Callie piped up.

"Come on Addie, have a bit of fun, what happens in strip poker, stays in strip poker".

"I dunno" Addison said feeling a little shy and embarrassed.

"Daddy long legs, your committed now! Even Bambi's playing!" piped up Christina Yang. It seemed Miss Yang was coming out of her shell. She was always the smart, but quiet one, but now she turning outspoken, and the smart arse.

'A match for Mark' Addison though to herself.

"Well daddy long legs?" Mark teased.

"I, oh well, we wont get far, teachers will be back soon" she told them and herself, trying to build her confidence.

"Okay, final rules are, if you win, the person to the left of you has to strip an item of clothing, and l guess we will see where we go from them" Derek finished smirking in the direction of Meredith.

The cards were dealt, bets placed and cards shown.

No Royal flushes, but to her utter surprise, Meredith won, forcing Christina to strip. She took her jumper off and swung it around her head, pretending to be a stripper, much to the boys delight who wolf whisterled.

As the group found out, Callie was very good as poker compared to Addison who was not, having the disadvantage of never playing before. Only 6 rounds later, Addison was siting in her knee high skirt, stockings and 'C' cup size black bra.

"Ok, I'm really not liking this game!" she said sulking.

"We are!" Mark winked to Alex.

As much as Alex was enjoying the sight, he was feeling a little sorry for her. He had been lucky and smart enough to gain a royal flush the blood rushing to his head.

"Addison, pick Addison!" came the chorus of various men.

"What is this, pick on Addison day?" Addison whined.

"Well you are the most naked, apart from O'Mally" Mark answered pointing to the white as a ghost George who was wearing nothing but boxers, not that it seemed Callie minded, but the way she was eyeing him off.

"Ummm, actually, who hasn't stripped yet?" he asked looking around the group "Ah, Mark, your turn!" Alex said smirking. So far, Mark had been sitting back enjoying the fun, he was a good poker player and had managed to avoid 'trouble', at least until Alex choose him and order him to remove his jeans.

"Ah straight to the good stuff" Mark said trying to be cocky in light of the situation of having to sit in his jocks.

"Okay, cards please" Derek ordered as he collected the cards beginning to deal again when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Boys, It's Mr Webber" he said as he knocked on the plastic door.

Everyone in the group just looked at each other in panic and desperation. What were they going to do? Some people were almost naked, and the girls were not even allowed in the boys room.

"Ah coming sir!" Derek yelled back "Quick" he whispered to Addison, Mark and George "Hide in the bathroom, there's nothing we can do about the girls"  
"Yer, just don't act sus girls, pretend you needed something" Alex added.

"Like what Evil Spwan?" Christina asked in a mocking tone.

"Phone credit or something…l dunno" Alex said, his voice anxious.

"Derek, What's going on in there?" bellowed the voice of Mr Webber.

"Quick in the bathroom" Derek whispered to the 3 almost naked people "Coming!" he shouted back to Mr Webber.

Addison, Mark and George all tiptoed at a rush gathering their cloths and headed towards the bathroom, George locking himself in the toilet, and Addison and Mark unsure of where as to hide, hiding in the shower.

Mark closed the shower curtain behind them as they held their breaths waiting for Mr Webber to walk in the room. Being Mark, he tried to make light of the mood with sexual tension.

"Well isn't this cosy?" he whispered in Addison's ear. They were standing fairly close, as it was rather a small shower.

"Shut up!" Addison whispered, in Satan tone. She was actually starting to shake, not because of Mark, but because of the trouble they were about to get in.

"Good Evening Boys" Mr Webber said as he entered the bedroom "And ahh…Ladies?" he said a little surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

"We-are-were-are" Callie stuttered.

"We needed phone credit, and Derek was about to give us some" Christina saved "Weren't you Derek?"

"Ah yes-that's right" he said smiling up at Mr Webber.

"Well l spose it's alright, l did say you were free to stay at the hotel, so l guess my bedroom rule will only apply after lights out, just don't let this happen again" Mr Webber said.

Sighs of relief swept through the room and nods of heads.

"Well goodnight to you all, l will be checking rooms in 5 minutes" he said and began to walk to the door. But that's when he saw it. Christina's jumper lying on the floor in a heap.

"Ahh, Miss Yang, could l ask what your jumper is doing on the floor?"

"I umm, sir, it's, well it was just getting SOOOO hot in here, so l just had to take it off, you know just like the song. 'It's getting hot in here, so take off all your cloths, it's getting hot…" she said as she went into a rendition of the song.

"Right, that's enough Miss Yang l get the picture, now everyone to their rooms please, goodnight" and with that he left the room.

"Oh mi god!" Addison said as she heaved a sigh of relief "I cannot believe we got away with that!"

"Ahh it was nothing, hmmn, l like that perfume your wearing" Mark said pretending to sniff her.

"Mark! Stop it you Manhore!" she yelled at him as she began putting her cloths back on.

"Oohh, you know you want me" he said as he neared closer to Addison and puts his hands on her waist.

"No actually l don't!" she said but before she could finish she was interrupted by the curtain being opened by Callie.

"Oooo what's going on here?" she asked a smirk across her face.

"Mark was just leaving" Addison said taking control as she placed her shoes back on.

"Yer, Yer, that's what they all say" she said laughing, "Where's George?"

"I think he hid in the toilet like a baby?" Mark said pointing to the toilet door.

They all turned around just in time to see the door opening and a still almost naked, very red and embarrassed George walking out.

"Has anyone seen my shorts?" he asked, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA 

So Read and review! This is going to be my last post for the next few weeks. I have two year 12 exams plus my year 11 one's so l really cannot spend it doing the stuff l love: ( So don't think I've forgotten you guys! I'm just preoccupied.

So long for now!

McLala


	6. The Smell of secrets at Breakfast

Long time no talk, I'm sooo sorry guys! Year 12 Music Styles and Politics exams are now over, just the year 11 ones, but l need a break so l'm going to attempt to right this.

**This chapter mainly focuses on Izzie and Meredith as there hasn't been much of them, and people want them so here goes….**

Oh and how much does the strike suck, l hope it ends soon… 

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

Izzie turned around to check that the door to her room was locked. As always it was, and like always, she was the last to leave the room. Cristina had woken supper early and gone jogging, whilst the first hot shower had an over excited Sidney, racing to the shower. Izzie had simply lay in bed. But when Sidney had stepped out of the shower, and her phone alarm went off, she knew she had better get a move on.

She walked down the stairs, past the other girl's room, where a tired looking Meredith walked out off. She wasn't the last one to breakfast, Izzie thought to herself.

Izzie bounded up to Meredith, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Morning Merry!" she said.

"Morning Izzie" Meredith replied, barely looking up.

"I hope breakfast is good, I'm starved!" Izzie said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yer" was her simple reply.

"So, late night last night?" Izzie asked as they reached the dining room. There seemed to be a cue forming behind a rather dumpy woman, dressed in an apron.

"You could say that" she replied looking around the room.

They waited in the line, until it finally thinned out, leaving just Meredith and herself.

"Plates there, bacon and eggs there," the dumpy woman with the apron said pointing to the trolley containing the bacon and eggs.

"Oh, umm, excuse me miss, but is there anything else?..I'm a vegetarian," Izzie said.

"You get what there's missy" she replied, her tone mono, and stern.

"But, l, l cant eat that" Izzie complained.

Meredith, who was waiting impatiently behind her, overheard Izzie's complaint. Herself, although not a vegetarian, wasn't much of a fan of bacon and eggs and didn't want to be forced to eat them.

"Ah, excuse me mam" she began shyly "Yer Hi" she added when the lady turned to face her "Look, the girl's a vegetarian and even though I'm not, l don't want to eat stuff that's been sitting their for hours" she paused waiting for the women to reply, but her mouth was jammed shut. "So yeah, would you have toast or fruit or anything else?"

Without opening her mouth, the women pointed directly to the bowl of apples sitting on a table next to the cutlery. 'It was better then nothing' Meredith thought to herself.

"Thankyou mam, you have been so kind…and helpful," Meredith added. And with that, Meredith dragged Izzie by the arm towards the fruit bowl.

Izzy still stunned at the outburst of Meredith, didn't know what to say. Had Meredith just stuck up for her? Had Meredith just made mockery of someone?

"What a Mcbitch!" Izzie said.

"I know!" Meredith said laughing, as she reached for an apple.

They started walking away from the breakfast area, close to some tables. Izzie, treading carefully, grabbed an apple and spoke.

"I can't believe you just did that…and l can't believe they had no vegetarian stuff, l wrote it on my form"

"Ahh life is full of surprises and we'll go via the vending machines later" Meredith added, her eyes wandering the room.

"Who you checking out?" Izzie asked, turning in the direction of where Meredith's eyes were.

"Oh no one" Meredith said in a haste, Turning back around.

"Oh you so were!" Izzie laughed in mockery.

"Oh well maybe…" Meredith let out, her face turning red.

"WHO? Who…tell me…oh please" Izzie said hanging onto Meredith's jumper and pleading.

"Him" She replied pointing in the direction of a tall, blue eyed, dark haired man.

"Derek?" Izzie screeched, shocked and amazed. Just as amazed as the rest of the dining hall were, who all looked up to see what the commotion was.

"A little more discreetly Izzie" Meredith replied, as everybody went back to eating "And yes him, we kinda picked up last night" Meredith said.

"WHAT? Your doing Mcdreamy?" Izzie again using her outdoors's voice.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, but you know, anyway enough about me…. let's go feed our stomachs"

"Yummo, Chocolate here l come" Izzie added, bounding off, Meredith's comment's lost and left back in the dining room.

"By the way" she shouted, "I hope you've got plenty of shrapnel, I'm all out!" Meredith added, running to catch up. Her voice laughing at Isobel's disgusted face.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG 

Sitting by herself at the table nearest to where Izzie and Meredith had just been standing, was Addison. And she had heard every word.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG 

So there you have it for now, will update soon, if l get the review too. How much does the strike suck, only two more episodes of Private Practice if it continues! NOO….and Pete's a Mcbastard for standing her up!

**Ciao Guys!**


	7. Stunning beaches,  exciting theme parks

I got it right! Just watched Season 4 Ep 8! I have Derek playing Sax, and Miranda (Mandy now! Whohoo) playing bassoon, so l was close, Oboe and Bassoon are both double reeds! Lol

Didn't see the Derek being overweight coming though…shocked me a little. And Miranda crying TWICE, two episodes in a row…. not right

Please complete my poll on my homepage to help give direction (if that's even possible) to Addison's love life!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGAAGAGAGAGAGAG 

The bus was heading further north of Australia, after leaving the political savvy city of Canberra.

Big political news had happened whilst they were in Canberra, with the electing of the opposition Labor government to power, leaving PM John Howard and his Liberal party is shambles.

Political savvy students such as Christina and Addison were on the 'power drug'. Christina is particular, simply could not shut up.

"And Howard lost his seat…. to a dancing reporter wearing a Kevin 07 shirt…unbelievable…. l mean Howard has held that seat for over 30 years" Christina rambled on to anyone who was listening in the middle of the bus.

"YANG! No-one cares!" Mark Slone yelled from the back of the bus.

Christina turned back to Addison again, to give her analysis of the 2007 election.

"The good thing though, is at least the senate can do its job now that the government doesn't have control"

"Yeah it's good" Addison replied staring out the window.

Her blatant response that she had given, wasn't that she didn't care, nor that she was sick of Yang going on and one, but that Meredith's comment from three nights again was still bugging her.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss daddy long legs, just cause your political party got wiped out!"

It was true though, the party that Addison supported, the Australian democrats, had been totally wiped out in the senate.

"It's not that Christina, just, just, how bout we talk politics later…okay?"

"Whatever Daddy long legs" Christina said turning "just cause your party no longer exists" she muttered, out of earshot of Addison.

Addison returned to staring out the window. Last night they had stayed up late watching the election results coming in, and the 'power drug' they felt, as John Howard lost his seat and Kevin Rudd claimed power, surged through their bodies, like a breath of fresh air. But by the morning, for Addison at least, it had worn off and she returned to the moody, bossy and insensitive personality, inflicted upon her by the one and only Meredith Grey.

It didn't bother her that Meredith liked Derek, Meredith was entitled to like whoever she wanted. Although she was a little bothered that nothing in the form of 'action' had happened between Derek and herself since that night of the bus, that wasn't really was bothering her. It was the fact that someone had told her, that they had seen Meredith and Derek exiting a room together, holding hands.

Sighing to herself, she thought about the next place they were heading to, Queensland, the gold coast. 'Stunning beaches, exciting theme parks, sun-kissed locals, sophisticated style' ……or at least that's what the flyer said.

The band had a couple of gigs to play, including the theme parks, of which they had free entry to! Mr Webber had organised all their accommodation before they had left. Whilst on the Gold Coast they were staying at a Kids park. It was mainly designed for young families with kids, with tons of playgrounds and swimming pools, including one with fish in it – of which Addison was not too sure about. But the upside of it was that they all had their own rooms – much to Addison's delight.

The bus had reached the outskirts of the sunshine coast, with palm trees whizzing by.

"Hi" came a voice from the aisle seat.

Addison turned to see who it was. It was none other than Derek. Leaving behind his precious card game with Mark, he sat next to Addison.

"Hi" she replied.

"How's it going?" he asked, his black curly hair covering his eyes.

"Fine" she replied monotone, returning to watch the reoccurring palm trees whizzing past.

"So…." Derek began, trying to start conversation "Ever been to Queensland before?"

"No" she replied, picking her bag off the floor, searching for her lip balm.

"Oh, well you'll love it" he began, raising the pitch of his voice "we came up two years ago, did all the theme parks, we loved 'Wet and Wild' the best, although Kathleen wouldn't go on any of the water slides, Mark rekon'd it was cause it was that time of month for her but you know"

"Ahh right…that's great Derek, glad l now know that vital bit of information" Addison replied sniggering, applying the lip balm to her lips, trying to appear bored.

Derek, unsure of what to do, shuffled closer so that their bodies were touching. Addison's body felt immediately hotter, but she resisted the temptation to give too much away. After all she was mad at him.

He grasped her hands in his, and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong Addy?" he asked.

Now, if any normal person had asked this, you would have known it was sincere. But this was Derek, and whenever he asked this, it was always in a cynical and patronising tone

"Derek, nothing, just…" Addison said, looking into the eyes of Derek, his face beaming of the look to go with its cynical question. He just couldn't be serious. "Oh look, here we are" she added, as the bus pulled up in front of their accommodation, with a stature of a lizard, staring back at them.

"Just great" she groaned, as Izzie Stevens in the seat behind her, started taking pictures of a concrete lizard statute with fading green paint.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Mate, you have to do what's best for you" the man with stubble and athletic body responded.

"But how do l know if it's the best option?" asked the main with the perfect black hair.

"See, there is a reason 'Commitment' is not a word in my vocabulary. So as to avoid situations such as this," the athletic man, responded laughing.

"We know, but…"

And that was where Addison's reading of Derek and Mark's lips, from across the group, ceased. She looked to Mr Webber, who was talking to the group about the rules and such of this accommodation, but then turned back to Derek and Mark. They were still in deep conversation, their backs now turned away from Addison.

"Arghh, come on, face me" Addison uttered.

"Something wrong Addison" a whispered voice came from down below. It was Miranda Bailey.

"Huh?" Addison responded a little louder then she would have liked, still distracted.

"What was that Miss Montgomery?" came the deep booming question of Mr Webber. Addison snapped back to reality, turning away from the two men, whose conversation had ended abruptly upon Addison's name being called out.

"Ahh sorry sir….ahh….what are our room numbers?" she asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well l was just about to read them out before l was irked" Mr Webber responded, humour in his voice. "Your room would be 227 Miss Montgomery, if you would come receive your key, we could get to our leisure activities that little bit quicker" He added, as laughter arose throughout the group.

"Ahh yes" she replied, blushing profusely as she walked towards Mr Webber, "Thankyou" she said upon receiving her key.

She turned and started walking back through the group, as Mr Webber continued to read out the numbers. Her room was situated to the back of the group, at the end of the path. There were many little white, gravel paths leading off in all directions, with short, wet and bright green lawns around them. In front of her building, of to which she was heading, was a miniature garden. Unlike other miniature gardens, this one contained no rose bushes – properly due to their accommodation being designed for young children's. Instead it consisted of hedges and beautiful herbs.

But to get to this building (and her room), required her walking past Mark and Derek, who were standing directly upon the little white path.

She picked up her suitcases and pushed her handbag on her shoulder and then proceeded to walk towards Mark and Derek. She kept her head down and turned slightly so she could walk around the two boys, but a hand stopped her, on her shoulder holding her handbag.

It felt warm secure and had total control over her shoulder. She turned to remove herself from its grasp, but it had a steady hold. It was Mark's.

"Yes?" she asked impatient.

"Derek has to tell you something" he replied, hand still upon her shoulder. "Derek?" he said as he motioned to Derek to come forward.

"Is there …. Ahhh…later on can….l…mean……We need to talk… later" he said stuttering.

Mark's grasp on Addison's shoulder grew tighter as her pulse began to rise, her armpits begin to sweat and she felt herself leave her body.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

So there you go, Read and Reply please! Ciao!

Oh and all the political stuff in here is all TRUE!…and l was on the 'power drug'.

Maxine McKew did infact get elected in John Howards seat by 1….and John is the second PM to be kicked from office by the electorate.


	8. The agonies of youth

**Agonies of Youth**

Derek's comment had caught her off guard. Simple enough. But it was the tone he had used. The sad, dispread…anxious tone. Never any good signs.

Whilst Addison hadn't fell to the ground in shock, she had left her body momentarily. When brought back to ground, a strong arm steadied her.

Confused and momentarily a little out of it, she proceeded towards her accommodation, tripping over something on the path that wasn't even there.

"She doesn't look well" Mark commented, actual sincerity in his voice.

"She's properly just tired…look, I'm just gonna go for a walk for awhile…clear my head and things" Derek replied, his eye's wandering in the direction of the pool.

"Ok mate, just, don't do anything you will regret okay?"

"Isn't that something l should be telling you?" Derek sniggered back.

"Me? I never regret anything, all my actions are serving for the greater good mate!"

"Whatever you reckon Mark, catch ya later" he replied wandering off.

"YEAH! Just leave your bags with me, l don't mind!" Mark yelled after Derek, motioning to Derek's bag he had left behind.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison entered her room, dumping her bags in the entrance, as the door slammed shut. Kicking off her heels, she collapsed on the bed, her skirt hitching up.

'_Why, oh why me?_' she thought to herself. '_Why can't l just have the normal life? A steady boyfriend, good friends, perfect body?_'

But then the strong, secure, level headed Addison came back. 'There is no such thing as a perfect or normal life'.

"ARGHH!" Addison rang out, her hands scrunching her hair in rage. Her vision started becoming blurry as tears began welling up in her eyes.

'I cannot cry' she told herself. 'It's silly, and over nothing'.

She sat up and placed her feet over the edge of the bed, ready to get up. She looked down at her feet, which were covered by the black stockings she was wearing, her eyes wandering over the stretch mark in them.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed, and they were new too, she thought to herself.

She wondered over to the window and looked out. Other students were heading down to the various pools, towels strapped over their shoulders, their friends by their sides.

'_Oh well'_ she thought to herself _'this way, l can have some 'me' time, with no room mate'_.

But 'me time' was all Addison seemed to have these days.

She brought her bags to her bed and began unpacking them. She hung her numerous skirts ups and laid her shoes out. Trying to preoccupy herself from the numerous screams of laughter coming from the pool, she turned on her mp3.

The music not yet playing, she scrolled through her play lists. _'Leonard Cohen, Frank Sinatra, Skeeter Davis, Casting Crowns, 'Evita'_ finally deciding on Elvis Presley, 'My Way'.

As the piano intro started, a noise not belonging to the song interrupted.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself, pausing her music. But the noise continued.

"Bang Bang" came the wooden door "Addison?" a voice asked.

'_Oh god!' _she thought to herself _'Please don't be Derek'_

Cautiously, she walked over to the door, treading around her luggage.

"ADDISON!" the voice repeated "It's Mark"

"Coming" Addison replied, relieved. _'She didn't have to face the music just yet'._

Unlocking and opening the door, she greeted Mark with a forced smile.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Mark said tentively, walking inside closing the door after himself, "So…l…ummm.. Just came to see how you were"

"I'm great! Couldn't be better!" she replied, putting on the biggest fake smile and acting confident. It came so easy now, no need to strain the cheeks or refrain from tearing up. In one motion she had the confident, happy look down pact.

"Your sure?" Mark asked unsure, his hands devolving into his Jean's pockets.

Leaning against the wall casually, she folded her hands.

"Yeah, yeah…. what's your room like?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Very similar" he replied looking around her room "A bit lonesome though, no room mate" He added, trying to break the awkwardness. "You know, your rather short without your heels" trying to make a wisecrack.

"Generally that's what heels are for" she replied sarcastically punching him in the shoulder.

"OI!" he replied punching back.

"You can't just hit a girl!" she added laughing, punching him again.

"Right I'll end this!" he said, fake punching her and then wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

After a few awkward seconds, but seconds that felt safe, Addison spoke.

"Right…okay…. You can let go now" Addison awkwardly.

"Oh…. yeah…. right…sorry" he replied stuttering, "so you coming down for a swim…there's even fish in one of the pools"

"Ummm…yeah….maybe a little later…few things l ahh…have to do"

"Ok, well l expect to see you soon… otherwise I'll think you'll have died or something" he added laughing.

"Well what would you have done? Brought out a scalpel and saved my life?"

"If l were a surgeon l would….goodbye Addison"

"Bye Mark" she replied closing the door after him.

Leaning against the door, closing her eyes she thought _'What the hell just happened?'_

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGGAGAGAGA

Muttering and cursing to himself was Mark, walking down the path away from Addison's room. He couldn't believe what he had just done

Derek was right, he was the one who needed to be told not to do anything he would regret. And he had just made the biggest regret of them all.

GAGAGAGGAGGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGA

So l wanted to make this longer, but it just felt right to end it there. The rest l will post up in the next 24 hours. It's not what l wanted exactly but couldn't really fix it, so there it is. Read and review please!


	9. Fishy Bussiness

"Addie come on, they won't bite!" Callie yelled

"You have no idea of what they can and cannot do!" Addison yelled back.

"True! But it's so beautiful down here…. you have to see it" Callie replied.

"I can see it perfectly fine from up here thankyou" Addison replied sitting down crossed legged on the pools edge.

"They are only fish, Daddy long legs" Christina said coming up behind, "and if you wont get in, I'll help you" she added giving a wicked smile.

"You wouldn't dare!" Addison snarled in a mocking voice.

"Watch me!" Christina mouthed, as Addison was sent falling into the fish pool with the other students.

Spluttering, and sweeping the hair out of her face, Addison stood up.

"I'll GET YOU!" She screamed at Christina who stood on the edge laughing.

"Oh Addie, come on…even Izzie is swimming with the fish's…. don't tell me someone's scared of fish?" Callie asked teasing.

"I'm not scared of them" she replied puffing out her chest "I just don't like them very much…OH MI GOD…what was that?" Addison screamed jumping up and down.

"What was what?" Callie asked in a panic.

"Something just grabbed my leg" Addison said in all seriousness. But it was Callie now who was laughing hysterically.

"WHAT?" Addison demanded to know.

"Alex" Callie said pointing to Alex who had just popped up from under the water near Burke and George. The three of them were all laughing their heads off pointing at a furious Addison.

"Ohhh girl…. that boy so digs you!" Callie remarked.

"Ahh shut it Callie…. l liked it better on the waterslide" she replied, trying to be moody.

"Of course you did, you thrill seeker!" she replied laughing.

"Anyway I'm going to head in, I'm starved"

"Ok, catch ya girl!"

Climbing out of the pool, she dried herself off with her purple towel. It had been a good evening, frolicking in the pool, running up the stairs and sliding down the water slide numerous times (especially with the cute as life guard).

Wandering back to her room, she got lost in thought thinking about what they were doing tomorrow. It was off to dream world. They had two, two-hour slots that the band had to play for, but had the rest of the day to themselves, to get up close with the tigers or the roller coasters.

As her thoughts ran through tomorrow, she didn't see Derek two steps ahead of her, and neither did he.

"Ohhh…. shit….sorry" Addison exclaimed, dropping her bag and towel, leaving her standing in her one piece swim suit.

After blushed looks on both behalf's, they both bent down to pick up her stuff. Addison wrapped herself back in her towel as Derek handed her back her bag.

"Umm…Addison…could we…ahh…perhaps talk now?" Derek asked softly.

"Sure!" Addison replied, making sure her tone sounded confident and in control.

It was hitting dusk, with the stars beginning to come out as they walked over to the swings, with a clear distance between them.

Sitting upon the wooden plank and holding on to the chains, Derek broke the silence.

"Look, l, ummm…. we have to talk about us….or…l mean…more me" he stuttered.

"Well what?" Addison replied pretending to be annoyed and impatient.

"This thing between you and me…it's just not going to work out"

"So…. Your point is?" she replied trying to be rhetorical, but she knew what was coming. Plastering on her 'okay' face, she braced herself what was coming.

"You're a great girl Addie, beautiful, smart, hot…perfect almost…. but…." He paused searching her face for the answer, but as usual she had her wall up.

"But…l'm in love with Meredith. She is the love of my life. And you're meant to share the fun times with the people you love, and l love Meredith"

Addison's pulse soared. Her hands gripping the chains of the swing sweltered. It was all falling into place.

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAG

Walking back from the pool were Burke, Alex and George. Laughing at a joke that George had said, they barley noticed the two young adolescents sitting on the swing in the dark.

"Ahhh…young love" Burke commented.

"You have no idea…. Addison's liked him for ages…or well at least that's what Callie says" George added.

"You would think she would have given up after all this time" Alex remarked, a little hurt.

"It's a women thing… they hang on right to the last millisecond" Burke said, "They can't help it".

"And how do you know so much about women Burke?" George asked.

"Ahh… well, a few psychology books… you know"

"Best books about women are the uncensored anatomy ones" Alex said sniggering.

"Of course you would say that… anyway l bags first shower!" George said, running towards the shower block.

"Bastard" Alex muttered, a smile creeping over his face at the thought of surging testosterone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGGGAGAAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she responded, her face plastered in the permeant position, feelings retracted.

"Do you have anything you wanna say?…. YOU can get mad… I'll understand"

"No, l think you covered just about everything" she said standing up, "Oh…one thing…do you know how cynical you're being? I mean you say your in love…how do you even know what love is. For Christ sakes we are not even legal adults yet".

This was followed by an awkward pause. Regaining her composure, Addison began.

"Well I'm glad we got that sorted… goodnight Derek"

With that she walked off, leaving a disorientated Derek muttering.

'_I just broke up with her and she's saying, she's glad it's sorted? That's one hell of a girl'._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Well there you are, the second instalment. Tell me what you think and what Addison mean's when she says **_**"It's all falling into place". **_

**Don't forget to complete my poll of my homepage ciao!**


End file.
